Life's a song
by harmony551
Summary: After the infinity stone fiasco the guardians settle into their life as a team. Peter furnishes a room for each of them . A team bonding fic. Please add prompts for more such fics in review section!


A week after saving the galaxy (that was fun) Gamora ex-assassin, and daughter of thanos slept peacefully in her own (HER OWN!) room in the Milano.

It had felt incredibly strange to wake up free, knowing she had a family (a very strange one) and for the next few days they would be relaxing. It had been nice to walk into the ship and finding 30 000 units from the Nova corps as part of their thank you. It had been even nicer to find out that rulers of planets and the Nova corps would be seeking them out for missions, earning them fame and fortune.

But for now, for the next week or two they would relax. Heal. And enjoy their freedom.

But it had been beyond wonderful on the second day when the group had walked back into the ship after stretching their legs on an abandoned planet to find individual rooms for each guardian. It had all been Peter:

 _The man had been grinning like an idiot with his headphones on, dancing lightly in the rec room._

 _Drax had stopped, stared and huffed walking away. But nobody missed the fond smile on his lips._

 _Rocket rolled his eyes, grabbed a gun (or a bomb?) he was working on and curled up on the sofa next to baby Groot playing with the circuits._

 _Every thirty seconds Rocket looked up and glared at Peter who had shifted into a corner to continue dancing. "Would someone please shut up this dancing buffoon!"_

 _Peter swung around, grinned at Gamora (who was standing at the entrance staring and scrutinizing each move). "I heard that Ranger Rick!"_

 _Rocket groaned._

 _Peter than lowered his headphones, the music quietly drifting out, just as Drax walked in polishing a small knife with lack of anything better to do._

 _"Ahem. Attention please" Peter leant against the wall, eyes sparkling with mirth._

 _How does one look so happy? Gamora wondered._

 _But she listened to Peter anyway._

 _Peter folded his arms waiting until Drax had looked up looking rather fed up and Rocket had stated "Yes oh almighty Starlord?"_

 _Peter rolled his eyes then continued. "Look, for the past few days We've had trouble sleeping with the sleeping arrangements an' al…l so I've tried moving some boxes around and making some personal space in the storage rooms… thought I wanted to tell you…cuz you know alone time and all….uh yeah, im going to grab a snack." Peter said as nonchalantly as possible. He then gave an exaggerated bow and grooved his way out of the room._

 _There had been a pause then Gamora walked out of the room. "I am curious." She called out. Her enhanced hearing caught the sounds of movement as her teammates followed to see their "personal space."_

 _When Gamora stopped in front of the storage rooms (that were no longer storage rooms), in the hallway she immediately caught site of a room with "Gamora" delicately carved into it. Before her own teammates had even stepped into their rooms, Gamora was in the center of hers._

 _This was one of the few times she was speechless and stunned._

 _Peter called this moving boxes?_

 _To the left of the doorway was a spacious closet that could hold a large amount of Outfits. She had already been stunned to find that Peter had moved her few clothes that she had bought after the war, were neatly hanging in the closet. Additional space had been made, for what she realized could be for her weapons. To the right of the doorway stood a sturdy wooden desk with carvings at the end of the legs._

 _Gamora had briefly mentioned to Peter they had done such carvings into wood on her home planer before Thanos had destroyed it._

 _She ran her hand against the shiny wood and looked at the cozy bed across the doorway. A comforter was neatly folded against the fluffy pillow. Carefully Gamora sat down staring at the red, beige and brown carpet in the center of the room. She took in the beige walls and the cozy yellow light the lamp on her bedside gave off._

 _This was her little paradise._

 _For several minutes she sat there trying to tame her emotions. Thanos had never done anything like this. Yet here Peter had. A rush of affection rushed through Gamora as she smiled, stood up and walked out closing the door behind her, the door reading_ Gamora

 _She almost walked into Drax. The destroyer had a gentle small on his face._

 _"Friend Quill has given us too much."_

 _Gamora nodded glancing at the open door that lead to Drax's room. It looked cozy like hers, with a brown carpet, and yellow light. But there were some notable differences such as a stand for Drax to hold his weapons rather than a closet._

 _She started when Rocket came out of his room, a goofy grin on his face. She caught sight of his paradise. It was much bigger than Drax or Gamora's which made sense, as the room was made for Groot (who wold soon grow large) and Rocket, She caught sight of a small bed, small desk and a bigger bed that was near the window._

 _Groot stood by the window dancing in his pot._

 _"I gotta admit that was damn good of Quill" Rocket said looking at the floor. He now was staring at the direction of the door. Gamora then realized Rocket probably never had, had his own room._

 _Well that has been fixed._

 _Gamora swung around towards Peter. She heard the others follow her, probably wishing to express their gratitude as well._

 _She had found him dozing in the cockpit (to his credit it had been evening according to the Xandarian time they were still following). His head phones had slipped onto his neck and his arms were lightly crossed, head leant back. On the control panel, she noticed a gun that Peter had been working on trying to fix._

 _A small smile graced her lips._

 _Unfortunately Drax the destroyer destroyed the moment by stomping into the room, followed by Rocket._

 _Quill- no Peter started and squinted at Gamora, looking startled._

 _"Quill," Drax sat on the co-pilot seat as Rocket climbed onto the control panel._

 _"Hm?" Peter yawned and Gamora resisted the urge to smile. She leant on the wall._

 _"I would like to express my gratitude to you. I am indebted to you for this wonderful act of friendship. You are a true leader"_

 _Peter stared back dumbly with a I-need-a-translator-look on his face._

 _"What he means you idiot, is well…thanks for the room Quill- er- Peter. They were pretty cool." Rocket nodded clearly feeling awkward._

 _At this point Peter's cheeks had gone red. Rubbing the back of his neck he smiled awkwardly "Uh no problem guys, you er needed them anyway. It's cool." He waved his hand looking down._

 _"Its cool? I do not feel the cold?" Drax turned to Peter in question._

 _Peter shook his head "Metaphor, big guy."_

 _Gamora watched Drax nod, get up and turn to Quill. "I will go to sleep now. I am in you debt. Thank you."_

 _Before Peter could open his mouth Rocket got up too, "same Peter. But really pal…thankyou." And Rocket had left with gruff gratitude shining in his eyes._

 _"No problem." Peter was all red now, a small smile gracing his features._

 _Gamora straightened up. "It was unbelievably kind of you Peter. I suppose we are not used to such acts of kindness." She said quietly._

 _The self-proclaimed Star-lord shook his head, stood up and stretched. "Look Gamora, we're a team. So it was really nothing."_

 _Gamora hesitated. "But it felt a lot to us."_

 _Peter stilled and smiled. "Really it's no problem- I'm happy you like it. That's all."_

 _"Peter?" Gamora called out. He ceased walking. "I did not notice your room in the corridor?"_

 _Peter rubbed his eyes tiredly. "On the other side of the ship, it was already there, and I didn't wanna go through moving it."_

 _Gamora nodded remembering Peter's room. It had been as big as theirs, but it had been messier and looked older and worn out, not being recently made._

 _"I see. You look tired. But… Thank you."_

 _Peter groaned. "No more thank yous. It was my ship in the past and thus it was on me to get your rooms ready."_

 _Gamora smiled "That is why you are our leader Starlord."_

 _Said Starlord was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Huh?" he muttered._

 _Gamora shook her head fondly. "Go get rest."_


End file.
